Total Drama Chowder 2
by lil john jr
Summary: This is my version of Total Drama Action Chowder Edition please vote and review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fans of my story "When I Met Chowder" this your boy Lil John Jr coming at ya with an all new story which is inspired by "Total Drama Action" NOT "Total Drama Island" so here is my version of "Total Drama Chowder 2: Total Drama Action" where at the end of every chapter you vote off 1 and in one my chapters a double elimination. P.S Like my old story I'm staring in it oh I've decided which character gets voted off 1st**

**Total Drama Chowder 2: Total Drama Action**

**Contestants**

**Chowder**

**Mung**

**Truffles**

**Shnitzel**

**Panini**

**Endive**

**Gazpacho**

**Gorgonzola**

**Stilton**

**Kimchi**

**Lil John Jr (Me)**

**Ceviche**

**Pate**

**Marmalade**

**Chestnut**

**Host**

**Chris Maclean and Chef**

**Chapter 1 Meeting the Campers**

Chris: Hello fellow fans of Total Drama Chowder. I know we said no 2nd season but you insisted, if you recall Chowder won the 1st season. So without further ado I welcome you back to Total Drama Chowder 2: Total Drama Action

**Note: I love the opening song so on all my chapters I'm writing it in.**

_So mom and dad I'm doing fine._

_You guys are on my mind._

_You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see._

_I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun._

_Well pack your bags cause I've already won._

_Everything to prove nothing in my way._

_I'll get there 1 day-ay cause I wanna be famous._

_Na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-na na-na-na-na-na-na._

_I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous._

_(whistle: na-na-na-na na-na-na-na na-na)_

Chris: well lets meet the new campers and the old ones.

(A boat whistles in the distance)

Chris: here they are.

(The 1st boat Chowder, Mung, Truffles and Shnitzel)

Chowder: Wooh hoo I'm back to win the 2nd season as well yea.

Mung: Not this time Chowder because I'm winning this time.

Truffles: Ha you will not beat me again.

Shnitzel: Radda radda.

Chris: Oh yea I forgot he and Kimchi need a translator.

(The 2nd boat arrives Gorgonzola and Stilton)

Gorgonzola: As long as Chowder doesn't win again I'm happy.

Stilton: (sips soda) Well I'm winning because everyone is a loser except me. (burps)

(The 3rd boat arrives Marmalade, Kimchi and Gazpacho)

Marmalade: Yay I'm actually a part of something besides makeup.

Gazpacho: finally more time away from mother.

Kimchi: Pfft.

Chris: where are his subtitles?

(The 4th boat arrives Panini and Endive)

Panini: I was so glad to see my num nums win last season, hopefully I'll win this season by our love.

Endive: Don't make me sick I'm winning this time no matter what.

(The 5th boat arrives Ceviche and Pate)

Ceviche: I am so glad I get to spend more time with Panini.

Pate: well I'm glad to be a part of this reality show. Thank you for this opportunity.

(Finally the last boat Lil John Jr a.k.a me)

Lil John Jr: Well this is gonna be great hanging out with the cast of "Chowder" and the "Total Drama Series Hosts."

Chris: wow you're not from their world are you?

Lil John Jr: no but it doesn't matter does it?

Chris: no I guess.

Lil John Jr: what's up guys good to see you again?

Chowder: oh hey Lil John.

Panini: hey dude.

Mung: wow never thought I'd see you again.

Truffles: I'm only saying hi.

Shnitzel: *well it's good to see you again man.

**Note: italics means they're in the confessional.**

_Lil John Jr: wow it's really weird being back here seeing everyone again especially the ones I never met during my last visit._

Chris: well now that you're all...

Unknown Voice: hey you forgot to invite me.

All: who was that?

(Chestnut pops up out of the water)

Chestnut: You'll thought that you could have the 2nd season without me did you.

**Note: You really thought I'd forget Chestnut ha keep dreaming.**

_Chestnut: dinka loo dinka lee they all managed to forget about me._

Chris: wow the little dude managed to swim all the way here, incredible, Chef you can show the campers where they sleep.

Chef: alright line up, there are 4 coloured balls to match your caravan you sleep in.

(Everyone lines up)

Lil John Jr: what colours are there?

Chef: are you serious it's so basic, red, blue, yellow and green now take a colour. Oh Chestnut your free to sleep anywhere.

Chestnut: na I'll just pick a colour.

(I picked 1st)

Lil John Jr: alright blue.

(Next was Ceviche)

Ceviche: awesome yellow.

(Next Shnitzel)

Shnitzel: *alright red.

(Next Mung)

Mung: red, well at least it's not Endive.

(Next Endive)

Endive: RED!

Mung & Endive: NO!

Chef: well this could be interesting.

(Next Gorgonzola)

Gorgonzola: green the best colour ever.

(Next Stilton)

Stilton: (sips soda) green no surprises there. (burps)

(Next Pate)

Pate: green? Oh well this just will not do.

Chef: only 1 pick.

(Next Kimchi)

Kimchi: pfft

Chef: it's yellow.

Ceviche: NO!

Lil John Jr: wow I'm pretty lucky so far.

(Next Marmalade)

Marmalade: wow yellow, talk about repetitive.

Lil John Jr: ha still a caravan to myself.

(Next Chestnut)

Chestnut: dinka loo dinka lee I say this colour blue.

Chef: ha bite it Lil John.

Lil John Jr: ok

(I bite Chef)

Chef: AHH I meant his choice you little *beep!*

Lil John Jr: wow.

**Note: I'm not gonna have bad words in my story kids might be reading this.**

(Next Gazpacho)

Gazpacho: I am in the red caravan.

Chef: alright reds you can go now.

(Mung, Shnitzel, Endive and Gazpacho go to their caravan)

(Next Chowder)

Chowder: blue? Awesome

Lil John Jr & Chestnut: sweet.

(Next Panini)

Panini: *gasp* I got a blue one.

Chowder: NO!

Lil John Jr: Damn it now I can't fart on purpose.

Chef: alright blues go to your caravan.

(Me, Chestnut, Chowder and Panini go to the blue caravan)

(Finally Truffles)

Truffles: yellow? Well not that bad.

Chef: alright you've all picked now go unpack and wait for me and Chris to call you.

(In the blue caravan)

Lil John Jr: well I got a top bunk (jumps up onto top bunk) ah comfy.

Chestnut: I call the other one (jumps up onto the other top bunk) you were right this is comfy.

Chowder: yes I'm not on the same bunk as her (points at Panini)

Panini: but I'll still be thinking of you num nums.

(I whisper to Chestnut)

Lil John Jr: Chestnut let's make Chowder scream louder than he ever has before.

Chestnut: this should be funny.

Lil John Jr: uh Chestnut don't you prefer the bottom bunk?

Chestnut: you make a good point.

(Climbs down from bunk to under my bunk)

Lil John Jr: well Chowder I guess you're going to be on the same bunk as Panini.

Chowder: NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Panini: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

_Lil John Jr & Chestnut: dude that was the best did you see his face ha ha._

_Chowder: why would they do that, it's just not cool?_

_Panini: that was so nice of Chestnut and Lil John to do that for mine and Chowders love. (Chowder from a distance) I'm not your boyfriend._

(In the red caravan)

Endive: I am not speaking to any of you.

Mung: like we care what you say anyway

Shnitzel: *good call Mung.

Gazpacho: yea good call.

(Mung and Shnitzel take 1 bunk while Gazpacho and Endive take the other)

Endive: will the challenge just start already?

(In the yellow caravan)

Ceviche: well now I'll just take a bottom bunk and wait

(Marmalade takes the bunk above Ceviche)

Marmalade: well I could get used to this.

Kimchi: pfft.

Truffles: yea if Kimchi wasn't here.

(Last in the green caravan)

Gorgonzola: now leave me alone I'm happy on my bunk.

Pate: I would if Stilton would stop burping.

Stilton: (sips soda then burps) if ya don't like tough.

Pate: I can't wait the challenge to start (Stilton burps again)

(The horn goes off)

Chris: welcome back campers how was settling in for you? HAHAHAHAHA

Pate: I request a caravan change.

Chris: sorry all my choices are final haha.

Pate: but but oh this is just not fair.

Chris: I know, anyway campers I would make teams for you, but due to the fact that it's not my choice in what the teams are.

Lil John Jr: yea you are I can't think of any.

Chris: well writers decision I make the choices but because you gave me the power I'll let you pick which caravan you want to join your team which caravan John?

Lil John Jr: sweet and easy choice the reds are with us.

Reds: yes good support

Chris: good now for the names, alright the reds and blues are now known as the "The Ultimate Thrice Creams."

Chowder: ULTIMATE THRICE CREAM WHERE?

Chris: dude it's your team name I don't have any thrice cream ok?

Chowder: (slightly saddened) ok.

Chris: alright then the green and yellow caravans team is now be "The Master Chefs."

Mung/Endive: but I'm a master chef.

Chef: yea well I'm the master chef around here.

Chris: ok weird but anyway we will be moving on to the first challenge which I like to call HAHA "5 Shots In Hell."

Lil John Jr: huh what do we do?

Chris: simple you make a 5 minute movie for me to enjoy and the losers have to swim in chilli HAHAHAHA hence the term "In Hell."

_Lil John Jr: damn I don't wanna swim in chilli it burns._

_Chowder: MMM sounds awesome I don't care if I don't win._

_Mung: well I wouldn't care if I lost because Endive would be burnt as well._

_Endive: Mung will go in the chilli even if we win._

_Chestnut: I'm here to win I won't lose this challenge._

_Panini: I couldn't possibly stand the thought of being burnt but with my num nums by my side if we lose I don't care._

_Shnitzel: *ha I'm made of rock this challenge will be easy for me._

_Gazpacho: mother, help me._

_Ceviche: oh my gosh if we win I'm gonna feel so bad because I don't wanna hurt Panini._

_Pate: this challenge I cannot afford to lose._

_Stilton: (sips soda then burps) I'm not losing._

_Gorgonzola: Chowder will lose I don't care what happens to the others._

_Marmalade: I can't swim in chilli it's bad for my makeup._

_Truffles: I will not lose for I never lose._

**Note: I just thought I'd have one of those don't you wonder what they're thinking.**

Chris: but the winners get to have a dinner with their favourite foods.

Everyone: YEA!

(We split off into different directions)

The Ultimate Thrice Creams, Lil John Jr: well I suppose we should choose a team leader hey?

Chowder: I nominate you man

Lil John Jr: thanks Chowder but I don't have the right skills to be a leader.

Endive: of course you aren't the leader because I am and anyone who has a problem with that can try to face me.

Lil John Jr: I ain't scared of you.

Endive: aren't you now?

Lil John Jr: yea and what are you gonna do about Endive?

The team (except Endive): yea go Lil John.

Endive: fine I'm not the leader but you're not either.

Lil John Jr: fine, but if that is the case then who is the leader of our team.

Endive: I don't know.

Lil John Jr: I have an idea, let's all put our names in a hat and one by one we'll draw out names until there is only one name left, that name will be the team leader fair?

All: fair.

(5 Names later)

Lil John Jr: ok we only have three people left so team leader will either be Chowder.

Chowder: yea.

Lil John Jr: Panini.

Panini: it'll be me.

Lil John Jr: and Shnitzel.

Shnitzel: *yea go Shnitzel.

Lil John Jr: next out is Shnitzel, wow who would've known that.

Shnitzel: *damn it.

Lil John Jr: alright the team leader is...

(I draw out the last name leaving the team leader to be)

Lil John Jr: drum roll please Shnitzel.

(Shnitzel bangs drums)

Lil John Jr: Panini, congrats team leader.

Panini: hooray this means I call the shots right?

Lil John Jr: yea but before you start, HOW ABOUT WE START FILMING.

_Lil John Jr: look I didn't really care who the leader was as long as it wasn't Endive, but we all knew that Panini was gonna start making Chowder stay close to her. It would be great if we just started film_

Panini: oh yea I forgot let's get started.

(The Master Chefs)

Ceviche: Pate how are we supposed to get anything done with a certain three team mates.

Pate: I agree, we are sure to lose this challenge unless we pick a team leader.

Gorgonzola: me and I don't care what you say I am team leader.

(Truffles gets angry)

Truffles: who put you in charge don't you know that I'm the best candidate for leader?

Gorgonzola: no lady you...

(Truffles interrupts)

Truffles: don't you dare to speak to me like that again GOT IT!

Gorgonzola (scared): y-yes.

Marmalade: I guess she is team leader.

Stilton: (sips soda then burps) whatever I'm not a part of this.

Everyone: yes you are.

Stilton: (goes to drink soda but it gets knocked out of his hands) why did you do that?

Truffles: because we are sick of your burping.

Everyone: yea go Truffles.

Stilton: fine be stupid leader.

Truffles: alright lets film.

(20 minutes later)

Chris: alright I'm tired of waiting bring your creation to me.

The Ultimate Thrice Creams, Panini: here is our masterpiece.

(It shows us making a remix of all the times the contestants from Total Drama Island getting hit in the crotch)

Chris: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That is funniest thing I have ever seen in my life, alright Master Chefs top that.

The Master Chefs, Truffles: here is our creation.

(The Master Chefs video shows the many times Chowder has rejected Panini)

Chris: dude that isn't very funny but I will say it had potential if one of them had gotten hurt physically or cried. So our clear winners are The Ultimate Thrice Creams.

The Ultimate Thrice Creams: YEA!

The Master Chefs: NO!

Chris: well Master Chefs it's, chilli time HAHAHA, and Ultimate Thrice Creams go enjoy your meal with FREE REFILLS? I'm not paying for free refills.

(30 minutes later)

The Master Chefs, Ceviche: this is burning me everywhere.

Stilton: and you think you're the only burning?

Pate: I agree with both of you, this is the worst pain I've ever felt.

Truffles: I've delt with worse.

Marmalade: why, why Chris why would you do this to us?

Chris: for mine and the viewers entertainment.

Gorgonzola: this is nothing to me.

Kimchi: PFFT!

The Ultimate Thrice Creams, Chowder: FOOD!

Panini: this is perfect.

Lil John Jr: ha ha this is the best.

Mung: I could get used to this.

Endive: never thought I'd say this but I'm enjoying myself here.

Shnitzel: *divine just divine.

Chestnut: oh yes Chestnut's small but his stomach is tall.

Gazpacho: yes I've never had a meal this good.

(Later that night at Golden Chris's)

Chris: welcome to the first Golden Chris's Awards Master Chefs, so how did you HAHA enjoy the swimming?

The Master Chefs: GRR!

Chris: ok just breaking the tension. And the first Golden Chris goes to Ceviche, Truffles, Pate, Kimchi, Marmalade, and the final Golden Chris goes to... Gorgonzola, meaning Stilton you're out.

Stilton: I don't care all of you are losers anyway.

Chris: uh hate to break it to you but you're the real loser because you're going to the lamosuine. Glad we have them instead of the boats now.

(At the dock)

Stilton: why do you have a dock to drive on back to the city?

Chris: We're on a budget, anyway you won't be missed so goodbye Stilton.

Stilton: whatever cya losers.

Chris: well that concludes the 1st episode of Total Drama Chowder 2 Total Drama Action I bet you knew he was gonna get kicked out but I bet you didn't see who the team leaders were gonna be, and stay tuned for next episode it just gets juicier and juicier HAHA! It also will reveal some big secrets but until then stay tuned for the next Total Drama Chowder 2.

(Ending Credits)

Hosts: Chris Maclean, and Grandmaster Chef.

Contestants: Chowder, Panini, Gorgonzola, Mung, Truffles, Shnitzel, Ceviche, Pate, Gazpacho, Marmalade, Chestnut, Kimchi, Endive and Lil John Jr.

Voted off Contestant: Stilton.

The Voters: you the readers, it's up to you folks out there not the campers in the show, even if it was I would have no idea who to vote off each chapter I write, thank you for reading my explanation even if it makes no sense at all.

**Well readers that's it for my 1****st**** chapter here WOW I had no idea I could write that much for a chapter 2,9 thousand words, but moving on, I'll be happy to take requests for movie challenges because this will be tough to keep writing movie challenges when you're trying to not copy Total Drama Action Completely. So all readers please leave your review on who you want kicked off the show until my next chapter this is Lil John Jr and I'm out.**

**Oh Yea I would just like to point out there will be a twist at the end.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey whats up people this your boy Lil John Jr coming at ya with 2****nd**** instalment of "Total Drama Chowder 2" I just want to remind peoples reading this to please vote someone off I'll vote a couple off but it is really up to you the readers anyway enjoy**

**Chapter 2: Rescuing the Princess**

Chris: last time on Total Drama Chowder 2, we met our past and new campers who were once again ready to try and win the million dollaps. We used a different kind of method to choose rooms, we colour coded the caravans and split them off into 4 of them. We also voted off 1 camper last time and of course it was Stilton P.S he deserved it. So what do we have in store for you now well tune to watch (read) Total Drama Chowder 2

_So mom and dad I'm doing fine._

_You guys are on my mind._

_You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see._

_I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun._

_Well pack your bags cause I've already won._

_Everything to prove nothing in my way._

_I'll get there 1 day-ay cause I wanna be famous._

_Na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-na na-na-na-na-na-na._

_I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous._

_(whistle: na-na-na-na na-na-na-na na-na)_

(In the red caravan)

Mung: last night was the best meal I ever had.

Endive: oh you've got that right for once.

Shnitzel: *oh I'm still remembering that night, delicious.

Gazpacho: yes it was the greatest THE GREATEST!

(In the blue caravan)

Chowder: I wish it was last night again that night was AWESOME!

Panini: Yea num nums that was great I wish we were still there.

Lil John Jr: Oh that food I've never eaten that much, it was that good.

Chestnut: Oh how I wish I could turn back time.

(In the yellow caravan)

Truffles: GRR I still got the smell of chilli on me.

Marmalade: then go take a shower I've had three now I'm all better.

Truffles: good idea.

Ceviche: My leotard stinks I'll have to wear my backup leotard.

Kimchi: Pfft.

(In the green caravan)

Gorgonzola: finally Stilton's gone.

Pate: Show some respect for your master.

Gorgonzola: no I don't have to.

(The monitors go off)

Chris: Campers come to the dining hall breakfast is ready and after you've finished come to the 4th shed to start your 2nd challenge. Oh yea I forgot 1st team to get one of their team members to the shed after finishing breakfast gets a surprise to help them in the next challenge so you probably eat fast that is all.

(Everyone darts to the dining hall)

Chef: enjoy your cardboard sandwiched HAHAHA!

(No one cares as they all scoff them down and start racing for the shed)

Chris: and the winner is Ceviche.

Ceviche: yay I won the race, now what is my advantage.

Chris: 1st let me explain the challenge, in this movie challenge it's beauty and the beast.

**Note: Kurdave thanks for the suggestion.**

Chris: In this challenge your team leader will pick a handsome knight to rescue them from the tower, oh yea I'm well aware that both team leaders are girls I got a spy amongst you guys.

Everyone: WHAT WHO!

Chris: you gotta figure that out yourself, oh and there is the giant king kong you should watch out for aka Chef, now choose your knights.

The Ultimate Thrice Creams, Panini: well this is an easy choice, I pick Chowder.

Chowder: NO I DON'T WANNA RESCUE YOU!

Lil John Jr: Chowder you don't have a choice here.

Mung: that's right Chowder she calls the shots here.

Shnitzel: *Well you forgot about me what would stop me?

Panini: oh yea Shnitzel, well I know your strong but I want my num nums to rescue me and I will because he loves me.

Chowder: NO I DON"T!

Chestnut: come on Chowder if we win we get another prize, it could be another all you can eat.

(Chowder jumps out of his slump)

Chowder: even though I don't love you I'll rescue you for the food!

Panini: good enough for me.

The Master Chefs, Truffles: well with how fast Ceviche was, I say he should rescue me.

All on the Team: yea good idea.

Ceviche: I'll do my best and that's all I can do.

Gorgonzola: well you have to win because I said so and if you don't I'm voting you off.

Pate: you watch your mouth you little brat or I just might have to teach you a lesson.

Gorgonzola: whatever let's just start already.

The Master Chefs: YEA!

(Chowder and Ceviche line up)

Chris: Chowder ready, Ceviche ready and GO!

Ceviche: WAIT what about my surprise to help me win?

Chris: oh yea sorry Chowder you gotta wait Ceviche gets 30 second head start.

The Ultimate Thrice Creams: NO!

Chris: guess you should've got here faster.

(Ceviche gets about halfway when Chowder starts)

Chris: ok Chowder go.

(Chowder climbs the 1st and 2nd ladder as fast as he can)

Chowder: I will catch up and win.

Ceviche: come on Chowder I wanted a challenge I only have ladder left to climb.

Chef: ARGH!

Ceviche: AHHH!

(Ceviche falls back to the 5th ladder with Chowder on the 4th)

Chris: did you forget about King Kong it is beauty and the "beast."

Chowder: I told you I would catch up

Panini: come on num nums you can do it.

Truffles: come on Ceviche you can win this.

(Chowder reaches the 7th ladder with Ceviche on the 8th)

Panini: Hmm I know Chowder if you win you'll get Ultimate Thrice Cream.

Chowder: THRICE CREAM!

Truffles: yea and if you win also Chowder you get a kiss from Panini.

Chowder: NO!

(While thinking of the thrice cream he catches up to Ceviche at the 9th and last ladder)

Chowder: I'm (pant) gonna make it (pant)

Ceviche: sorry Chowder but I'm going to win now.

Chef: ARGH!

Ceviche: shut up your annoying me.

(Halfway up the ladder Chowder stops out of breath making way for Ceviche to win)

Chris: congratulations on winning part one.

Everyone: PART 1!

Chris: yea now you have to climb down with your princess and everyone on the ground get to help make you screw up, whoever gets the furthest without dropping their princess or makes it to the ground 1st wins.

(Ceviche grabs Truffles hand and starts to climb down while Chowder refuses to hold Panini's hand)

Chowder: no I won't

Panini: if you do I promise to buy you a cone of Ultimate Thrice Cream and make you a Slawberry Cake.

(After hearing that he grabs her hand and starts to head down the ladders faster than he has ever gone before)

(Once again they meet halfway with both their princesses)

Gorgonzola: take this pudge.

(Gorgonzola hurls a rock at Chowder, direct hit)

Chowder: OW THAT REALLY HURT!

(He still had Panini's hand)

Ceviche: We're almost there Truffles.

(While Chowder was screaming in pain they had got to 2nd ladder when suddenly Shnitzel hurls a rock at Ceviche and it hits his hand)

Shnitzel: *got him

Ceviche: AHH!

Truffles: no you let go of my hand.

Chris: and so close as well, now Chowder only has to get Panini to the 1st ladder and they win.

(Then the Master Chefs remembered what Truffles said to slow him down)

The Master Chefs: HEY CHOWDER DON'T FORGET THE KISS YOU'LL GET FROM PANINI IF YOU WIN THE CHALLENGE.

(Chowder then looks at his hand realising he is holding Panini's)

Chowder: AHH LET GO OF MY HAND YOU DEMON WOMEN!

Panini: no Chowder we lost the challenge.

The Ultimate Thrice Creams: NO!

The Master Chefs: YEA!

Chris: alright now to announce the prize for the winners, a movie night with all your favourite movies ready to watched with free popcorn and soda. And the losers, you don't get to have any food for a whole day HAHAHA I'm so evil.

Chowder: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mung: Chowder it's just 1 day.

Shnitzel: *yea you can deal with that can't you?

Chowder: NO I CAN'T!

Panini: but Chowder I'll be there to help you through it.

Chowder: !

_Lil John Jr: look I know I've been pretty quite lately but damn Chowder is loud when isn't allowed to eat anything._

_Panini: I can't stand to see my num nums in so much pain, I wish I could help him._

_Chestnut: man that little dude could scream loud I think I'm deaf._

Chris: oh yea see you guys at the Golden Chris's tonight Ultimate Thrice Creams.

(Later that night)

Chris: welcome to the Golden Chris's where tonight you will vote a fellow camper friend and by the way I can hear your stomachs growling from here.

The Ultimate Thrice Creams: (groan)

Chris: wow this is actually fun watching you guys suffer, I could watch all night but unfortunately I have to give you these awards.

**Note: I'm going into the confessionals so you can see (read) who voted who off**

_Chowder: I'm voting off Panini she is evil._

_Panini: I'm going to vote off Gazpacho he really isn't much of a helper sorry Gazpacho._

_Lil John Jr: Gazpacho man sorry but you're out._

_Chestnut: Chowder man you've gotta go._

_Mung: Endive is going._

_Endive: Mung is going._

_Shnitzel: *goodbye Gazpacho_

_Gazpacho: sorry little buddy but I'm voting you off._

Chris: ok and the people who receive a Golden Chris are Panini, Lil John, Chestnut, Shnitzel, Mung, Endive, and the last Golden Chris goes to (pause for suspense) Chowder meaning Gazpacho I'm sorry dude but you gotta go.

Gazpacho: but I never did anything to cause this.

Chris: maybe it's because you did nothing that you lost.

Gazpacho well you're probably right Chris.

(At the Lamosuine)

Gazpacho: guess I'll see you guys back in Marzipan City.

The Ultimate Thrice Creams: see ya Gazpacho.

Gazpacho: mother I'm coming home.

Chris: well that concludes another episode of "Total Drama Chowder 2" I don't really have anything else to say except join us next time for another instalment of "Total Drama Chowder 2"

(Ending Credits)

Campers: Chowder, Panini, Gorgonzola, Lil John Jr, Mung, Shnitzel, Endive, Truffles, Chestnut, Ceviche, Pate, Marmalade and Kimchi

Hosts: Chris Maclean and Grandmaster Chef

Voted off Contestants: Stilton and Gazpacho

Voters: you the readers please review and vote.

**Well that concludes the second chapter of "Total Drama Chowder 2" hope you're enjoying the story so far and please vote someone off for my third chapter but until then this your boy Lil John Jr signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Hey People it's me Lil John Jr again coming at ya with my brand new chapter of Total Drama Chowder 2 in case you missed what happened last time Chris will be doing the reminders as he usually does so enjoy. P.S another thanks to Kurdave and Capthyatt for this challenge and who to vote off this chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Kicken It Western Style**

Chris: last time on Total Drama Chowder 2, the campers had to pick 2 1 person from their team and rescue their princess from the tower and if you tuned in last time you'll remember that Truffles and Panini are the team leaders and also the princess's. This means that of course Chowder was one the knights in shining armour and because Ceviche is the fastest o the opposing team he was The Master Chefs knight. Because of Chowder's fear of Panini kissing him if they won The Master Chefs won the challenge and a movie night with all their favourite movies. So what will happen today why am I wearing cowboy clothes? Oh come on producers why would I say that the surprise is ruined.

Producer: Everyone saw Chris it was already ruined.

Chris: whatever tune in now for Total Drama Chowder 2.

_So mom and dad I'm doing fine._

_You guys are on my mind._

_You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see._

_I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun._

_Well pack your bags cause, I've already won._

_Everything to prove nothing in my way,_

_I'll get there 1 day-ay cause, I wanna be famous._

_Na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-na na-na-na-na-na-na._

_I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous._

_(whistle: na-na-na-na na-na-na-na na-na)_

(Inside the red caravan)

Endive: I'm starving when will Chris, call us for breakfast.

Mung: Endive the worst thing besides looking at you is your complaining, so shut it.

Endive: you dare speak to me like that?

Mung: bring it women.

Shnitzel: (eating popcorn) *haha I love camper fights.

(Inside the blue caravan)

Lil John Jr: (groan) Uh I'm starving, Chowder why did you choke?

Chowder: I didn't choke I WASN'T EATING!

Lil John Jr: I mean in the challenge.

Chowder: wait how did I choke then?

Panini: he's saying how come you lost the challenge num nums?

Chowder: oh because you were gonna kiss me!

Chestnut: you should've dealt with it kid.

Chowder: never.

(Inside the yellow caravan)

Ceviche: that movie night was great, funny, sad and filling.

Truffles: you are right on that one kid haha I loved that night and the popcorn even tasted well fresh.

Kimchi: pfft.

Marmalade: well I enjoyed the movies I didn't eat much popcorn because my lips were starting to get chapped.

(Inside the green caravan)

Gorgonzola: I knew that we would win that challenge, it was way too easy.

Pate: I don't usually agree with you but you're right for once.

(The monitors go off)

Chris: campers report to the dining hall for a feast, which will be part of your challenge partner.

Lil John Jr: hmm I wonder what he means by it's part of the challenge.

Chowder: I don't care FOOD!

Panini: that's my num nums.

Chestnut: I agree with Chowder FOOD!

Mung: well at least it's a meal.

Shnitzel: *good point let's go.

Endive: whatever.

Ceviche: well then let us head out.

Truffles: yea let's go.

Marmalade: yep.

Kimchi: pfft.

Gorgonzola: I'll catch up

Pate: um ok then.

(In the dining hall the Ultimate Thrice Creams were eating all they could)

Ultimate Thrice Creams: (loud burp in unison) AHH THAT WAS GOOD!

Chris: hope you enjoyed it because you'll need if your gonna survive our western movie challenge, part 1 eat, part to get to your donkeys.

All: donkeys?

Chris: yea I wasn't buying 2 horses, you'll be riding donkeys while you shoot each other with paintball guns HAHAHA I'm so evil oh and by the way Panini, Truffles you 2 and Ceviche and Chowder aren't allowed to compete in this challenge, you'll pick 2 others a rider and a shooter so I'd make your choices now and get to the donkeys which on the hill now because if you don't clear out in 5 minutes you have to clean the donkeys droppings HAHAHA I'm still evil.

(Everyone ran and made to the top in 2 minutes flat)

Chris: wow I'm impressed so team leaders whose the rider and shooter?

Panini: our rider is chestnut and our shooter is Lil John.

Lil John Jr, Chestnut: hell yea best team around.

Truffles: our rider is Pate and our shooter is Gorgonzola.

Gorgonzola: I can stand clown man

Pate: I resent that.

(We line up)

Lil John Jr: let's get this done right Chestnut.

Chestnut: yea let's win.

Gorgonzola: you make us lose and you're outta here clown boy.

Pate: if I wasn't such a forgiving person I would hit you, you little.

Chris: and go.

(Chestnut rides behind a crate and stops for me to shoot)

Lil John Jr: how's that feel boys hurting yet.

(I hit Gorgonzola)

Gorgonzola: AHH THAT HURT PAYBACK TIME  
Pate: get him Gorgonzola.

(Hits me in the eye)

Lil John Jr: **** that hurt.

Chestnut: you ok?

Lil John Jr: na that just tickled, I'm blind in that eye now but I'll fight on hey Pate take this.

(Direct hit in Pate's chest)

Pate: now that quite hurt, get in the other eye Gorgonzola.

Gorgonzola: I'm on it.

(Hits me in the other eye)

Lil John Jr: I'm blind I can't see.

Chestnut: alright that's it we're out.

Gorgonzola: no you're not.

(Hits Chestnut and knocks him off the donkey)

Chris: uh technically they were for fitting and you fired anyway, that's an immediate disqualification meaning by default the winners are The Ultimate Thrice Creams.

Ultimate Thrice Creams: YEA (Lil John Jr) now can someone help me?

Master Chefs: GORGONZOLA YOU IDIOT.

Gorgonzola: shut it.

Chris: since technically they won the challenge though one The Ultimate Thrice Creams is getting voted off but they get the prize, 2 new caravans all with new beds and 4 private showers oh and they're yours until the end of the season but I'll see you at elimination.

(At the Golden Chris's)

Chris: well how did you enjoy the challenge Lil John?

Lil John Jr: if I find you Chris I will kill you.

Chris: good luck with that, now onto the elimination and the Golden Chris's go to Chowder, Panini, a blind Lil John Jr, Mung, Shnitzel, and Endive sorry Chestnut bud but you're going today.

Chestnut: it's ok I wasn't liking it here anyway.

Lil John Jr: be seeing ya man it was cool messing with Chowder aye?

Chestnut: yea that was fun I'll see you all back in Marzipan City and you Lil John, I'll catch you next time you pop in.

Ultimate Thrice Creams: cya Chestnut.

Chris: alright goodbyes are done it's time to get into the lamosuine.

Chestnut: goodbye again Total Drama Chowder.

Chris: well that's it for this edition of Total Drama Chowder 2 and that makes the teams even 6 for 6 next week what will we have in store possible romance between 2 certain people (whispers) between Chowder and Panini HAHAHA that and more on the next Total Drama Chowder 2.

(Ending Credits)

Campers: Chowder, Panini, Gorgonzola, Lil John Jr, Mung, Truffles, Shnitzel, Endive, Marmalade, Kimchi, Ceviche and Pate

Hosts: Chris Maclean and Grandmaster Chef

Voted off Campers: Stilton, Gazpacho and Chestnut

Voters: You the readers please read review and vote

**Well that's it for chapter 3 sorry it's shorter than expected but I wasn't really thinking much for this chapter anyway I' taking a break from writing, I'm writing 1 more Chownini song (yea I'm Chownini fan) and then I'm taking a couple weeks off so please keep reading but until the next chapter this is Lil John Jr signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it's me back from vacation Lil John Jr and as special treat to all my fans reading I promise to make this chapter twice as long as my usual work so enjoy my special double elimination episode of Total Drama Chowder 2**

**Chapter 4: When The Riffs Of Life Chime**

**Note: It's the best I could come up with**

Chris: last time on Total Drama Chowder 2 we went western with a donkey riding showdown, where we had 2 members from each team and had paintball gun fight, from the one side we had Lil John Jr and Chestnut and the other we had Pate and Gorgonzola. While they rode and shot Lil John Jr was hit in both his eyes blinding him and because of that they tried forfeiting but Gorgonzola got 1 last shot in disqualifying his team from the win, but technically since they won we settled things by letting The Ultimate Thrice Creams win the challenge but eliminate 1 person still. What will happen this time how is my hair so great like I'd tell you HAHA well anyway enjoy this new episode of Total Drama Chowder 2.

_So mom and dad I'm doing fine._

_You guys are on my mind._

_You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see._

_I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun._

_Well pack your bags cause I've already won._

_Everything to prove nothing in my way._

_I'll get there 1 day-ay cause I wanna be famous._

_Na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-na na-na-na-na-na-na._

_I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous._

_(whistle: na-na-na-na na-na-na-na na-na)_

_Lil John Jr: GRR I'll kill Gorgonzola for what he did to my eyes I can barely see but I can slightly, this challenge is ours._

(inside the red caravan)

Mung: well that was different winning but still losing a teammate.

Endive: you're right for once.

Shnitzel: *hmm.

Mung: what is it Shnitzel?

Shnitzel: *It's nothing just thinking about what Chris has got in store for us.

Mung/Endive: wait you know?

Shnitzel: *uh I didn't mean it like that.

_Mung: I bet everyone else has forgotten about the spy but I haven't I think it's Shnitzel._

_Endive: he's up to something, I just know it._

_Chris: damn thought Shnitzel would hold out longer, oh well I'll wait until he cracks from the pressure._

(inside the blue caravan)

Lil John Jr: ah this pain in my eyes is killing me.

Panini: that's horrible what Gorgonzola did to your eyes.

Chowder: and I thought he was just mean to me but man that's harsh.

Lil John Jr: huh don't worry bout me, I'll be getting my revenge this challenge count on it.

_Chowder: the look in his eyes said it all, Gorgonzola was gonna get it._

_Panini: wow I actually scared he was gonna attack us with how angry he was._

(inside the yellow caravan)

Truffles: I can't believe Gorgonzola costing us the win.

Ceviche: yea, why would he just keep shooting, he should just learn to control his anger.

Kimchi: Pfft.

Marmalade: he was just being mean.

(inside the green caravan)

Pate: I know I said get him back but to shoot when their guard was down, that's just cold hearted.

Gorgonzola: HAHAHAHA I nailed him so good it's hilarious, but to get Chestnut to HAHAHAHAHA that was just to good oh I think I'm gonna pass out from laughter.

Pate: you do know that next time we lose you're going home right?\

Gorgonzola: no I'm not cause I have a plan.

(the monitors go off)

Chef: attention maggots this challenge will totally rock you so get down here after breakfast.

(In the breakfast shed)

Lil John Jr: my vision is coming back, perfect.

Panini: if you really want revenge on him, beat him in the Challenge Lil John.

Lil John Jr: and if we lose I'll steal the guns and shoot him back.

Chowder: yea get him for me too.

Mung: Chowder, don't encourage him.

Endive: Lil John, you should really get him good.

_Shnitzel: *this is perfect, because of Lil John's desire for revenge they've lost suspicion from me being the spy._

Shnitzel: *yea wallop him good and if you don't man, we will.

The Master Chefs, Ceviche: Gorgonzola you know he's gonna get you right.

Gorgonzola: HA him get me, dought it.

Truffles: if he don't you know someone will.

Marmalade: she's right.

Pate: yes.

Kimchi: pfft.

_Gorgonzola: if he tries to get me back then it's war between us._

(after breakfast)

Chef: good to see that you turned up for the next challenge, the rock movie challenge.

All: huh?

Chef: in every good rock movie, there is always the 1st gig that makes them famous, so for this challenge 4 people from each team will be playing rock or heavy metal song, the other 2 will be the manager and bouncer, so hurry up and get ready.

Panini: alright I've got this figured out, Chowder I know for a fact you can play the guitar so you're on electric.

Chowder: ROCK AND ROLL YEA!

Panini: Lil John you seem to love rock and heavy metal so you can be on the mic.

Lil John Jr: I know the perfect song for us HAHA THEIR GOING DOWN.

Panini: Mung you also seem to know how to play guitar so you're on the bass.

Mung: HAHA this is ours for sure.

Panini: and finally on the drums will be me because I've been secretly taking lessons.

Endive: so that's where you've been going late at night.

Panini: yes. Oh I almost forgot Ms. Endive you'll be our manager and Shnitzel you'll be our bouncer.

Shnitzel: *oh yea strong guy in da house.

Endive: I will be perfect for this.

The Master Chefs, Truffles: well I know exactly who to pick for what instrument, ok Gorgonzola you're going to be the electric guitar because I know that's what you've been playing when hiding in anger from Stilton.

Gorgonzola: hmm it may sound like I was being a wimp but anyone who thinks that can just back off.

Truffles: on the bass will be none other than Marmalade because you listen to a lot of music with high vibrations, you must have tried to learn right?

Marmalade: yea and I'm great at it can't wait to practice here.

Truffles: great, on the mic will be me because I'm the only one that can really scream in rock fashion, and finally on the drums will be Ceviche because your hands can move incredibly fast when playing.

Ceviche: that is true I am ready.

Truffles: now for the manager and the bouncer the manager shall be Pate because of polite he is.

Pate: thank you madame.

Truffles: and Kimchi will be the bouncer because of his stink ability.

Kimchi: pfft.

Truffles: now let's go.

(on the stage)

Chef: alright nice costumes bands.

(Ultimate Thrice Creams costumes, Chowder his regular clothes except black with spikes. Panini her costume from Sheboodles, Lil John Jr black leather jacket with spikes and jeans and finally Mung a punk costume with a purple moustache and his small amount of hair was red he also coloured his teeth yellow)

(Master Chefs costumes, Truffles her costume from Sheboodles, Gorgonzola a torn dark blue tee-shirt with black Velcro pants, Ceviche his leotard and Marmalade her pink hair tied back with goth purple dress with black lipstick and really drab pants)

**Note: I do not own the rights to the titles of any song in this story or any other story I have written so far except My Mind.**

Chef: so what songs have you chosen to perform for this 1st gig?

Panini: Lil John you tell 'em.

Lil John Jr: gladly we'll be playing an incredibly hard song called Master Of Puppets by the best band Metallica.

All: WHAT?

Lil John Jr: that's right top that Master Chefs.

Shnitzel: *OHHHH!

Truffles: how about Let Me Hear You Scream by Ozzy Osbourne.

All: WOW!

Chef: now this will be interesting to watch and hear, now let's perform people.

**Note: I'm only putting in the chorus, also the lyrics will be in italics.**

Lil John Jr: _Master Master Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings. Twisting your mind slashing your dreams. Blinded by me you can't see a thing, just call my name cause I'll hear you scream. Master Master just call my name cause I'll hear you scream Master Master._

Truffles: _Let me hear you scream like you want it. Let me hear yell like you mean it. If your gonna go go loud go strong go proud go out go harder go home let me hear you scream._

(after 15 minutes)

Chef: hmm well that was just awesome I couldn't believe that you played those songs but since this is a challenge it'll be put in a point system, for the Ultimate Thrice Creams perfect 10.

Ultimate Thrice Creams: YEA!

Chef: for the Master Chefs 8.5 Truffles screaming was I bit cracked.

Master Chefs: WOO!

Chef: yea you both should be cheering, because another 10 points can be rewarded for whoever's manager can persuade me to sign them a record deal and another 10 for whichever bouncer can hold back the most groupies and mad fans. Alright I'll let the Master Chefs go 1st.

Pate: hello Mr. Chef is it? I wish to know do you think my band is good enough for a record deal if they aren't we are willing to work harder than ever to improve.

Chef: you're good at this I'm giving your team a 9 for your efforts.

Master Chefs: YEA GO PATE!

Chef: alright now for the other team.

Endive: Listen up little man you can give us a deal or you can just get ready to get hurt.

Chef: pathetic 3

Ultimate Thrice Creams: AWW ENDIVE!

Chef: finally the bouncer challenge which will determine the winners of this challenge you'll be defending the stage.

(Shnitzel boldly fights the crowd while Kimchi just pffts doing nothing to robot people Chris bought)

Chef: now that was awesome Shnitzel and Kimchi you suck bad. Shnitzel you get 7.5 and Kimchi you get a perfect 0, which gives the Ultimate Thrice Creams a score of 20.5 and the Master Chefs a score of 17.5 meaning the Ultimate Thrice Creams win the rock off challenge.

Ultimate Thrice Creams: YEA

Master Chefs: NO

Chef: but that isn't the only challenge of the day.

All: WHAT!

Chef: yes although they won the 1st challenge and 1 person from the Master Chefs is going home there is another challenge which will actually let you have the greatest prize ever and the worst punishment.

All: (gulp)

Chef: that's right and because there is another challenge that means there is a double elimination.

All: AHH!

Chef: HAHAHA that's right and because I made the 1st movie challenge today Chris will be taking over from here.

Chris: thanks Chef. Campers your next challenge will be announced straight after lunch and as a treat you'll all be treated to a special lunch.

Chowder: YAY.

Everyone Else: AWESOME.

Chris: yes everyone eat up.

Lil John Jr: hmm.

(In the dining shed everyone is eating all they can)

Chowder: (with food in his mouth) aren't you gonna eat anything Lil John?

Lil John Jr: no, I know that Chris is up to something he wouldn't just let us eat like this unless it was a reward for a challenge or unless it was to make us weak in the next challenge, I remember this from TDI.

Chowder: (swallows food) you're right but don't let anyone else know about this it'll be your advantage.

Lil John Jr: yea I know.

Gorgonzola: yea it will totally be your advantage Lil John.

Lil John Jr: you.

Gorgonzola: yea it'll be you and me in the next challenge as the advantage holders.

Lil John Jr: huh you'll never win because I will.

(In the 2nd filming shed)

Chris: I bet you're all stuffed from lunch right.

All Except Me and Gorgonzola: Yea.

Chris: great because for your 2nd challenge you'll have to outlast each other in this spinning contest, the catch is you're out when you puke or stop spinning.

**Note: I'm doing 1 of those do you wonder what they're thinking**

_Chowder: Chris you're evil._

_Chris: I know I'm evil that's why I keep saying it._

_Panini: Chris you're horrible._

_Gorgonzola: thank you Lil John for the advice HAHAHA._

_Lil John Jr: I know it's gonna be me and Gorgonzola left in the last 2 and I can't wait._

_Mung: I'm dead._

_Endive: oh why did I eat so much, oh wait it's because of horrible that Grandmaster Chefs cooking is._

_Chef: I work my but off to prepare food and they just complain ungrateful swines._

_Shnitzel: *ha I didn't puke when that Poultrygeist and Mung puked on me so I should last a while._

_Truffles: this is not good._

_Ceviche/Pate: oh no._

_Marmalade: I hate puking._

Chris: the challenge will start right now GO!

(after 1 minute the 1st person pukes)

Chris: Mung dude you are out.

Mung: I'm actually glad.

(after 26 seconds another was)

Chris: Ceviche you're out man for that massive puke you did it was awesome but gross.

Ceviche: I couldn't hold it back.

(after 7 seconds another was out)

Chris: Endive I'm surprised to see you out.

Endive: I refuse to barf on national television.

Chris: yea this isn't national it's just a story remember?

Endive: ARGH I gave up for nothing.

Chris: nice Lil John just make me say it's just a story to whole wide world of readers that was a great idea.

Lil John Jr: (still spinning) shut up or I'll make you say something horrible.

Chris: like what.

Lil John Jr: like this.

Chris: I am in love with you Chef.

Chef: WHAT.

Lil John Jr: gonna shut it Chris.

Chris: ok I promise.

(after what Chris said 3 dropped out from laughter)

Chris: ok unexpected delay but in any case Marmalade, Chowder and Shnitzel you guys are out.

_Shnitzel: *oh Lil John that was a funny line you gave him._

_Chowder: HAHA that was funny the look on Chefs face said it all._

(after 1.24 minutes 3 more are out)

Chris: Panini, Truffles and Pate you're out you held on for that long but decided to quit before puking good angle.

Pate: yes we both agreed not to barf it's just disgusting.

Panini: yea Pate is right.

Truffles: nor was I.

**Note: Kimchi wasn't in the challenge.**

Chris: we're down to the last 2 Gorgonzola and Lil John Jr who will last the longest in this challenge.

Lil John Jr: Gorgonzola you do know that I can hold out longer than you can right?

Gorgonzola: yea that's why I'm gonna do this.

(he trips me)

Lil John Jr: oomph hey you just tripped me.

Chris: even though you were tripped I never said that you couldn't.

All: WHAT?

Chris: yea pay attention a little more it could you wonders with how it helps. Wait this means everyone will be at the Golden Chris's tonight in that case you can vote any 2 campers off tonight on your own or on the opposing team. As for your prize there never was 1 today HAHAHA told you I'm evil.

All: GRR!

_Lil John Jr: that bites._

_Gorgonzola: I told you I would win._

(Later at the Golden Chris's)

Chris: well, well seems as though anger is still high between 2 certain campers, well this will be interesting how you manage to handle who's getting kicked off. Alright and the Golden Chris's go to Chowder, Panini, Mung, Truffles, Shnitzel, Lil John, Ceviche, Marmalade, Endive and the final Golden Chris of the night goes to the person I least thought would get it Gorgonzola.

All: WHAT BUT HOW?

Gorgonzola: told ya I wasn't leaving.

Chris: as much as I'm against this Pate and Kimchi time to go guys.

Pate: you were all wonderfully brilliant in your own way farewell Total Drama Chowder see you back in Marzipan.

Kimchi: pfft.

_Gorgonzola: seeing as I couldn't tamper with a voting box I just altered the buttons making sure that anyone that pressed me actually voted for Pate HAHAHA let's see who I'll get next._

Chris: well that concludes our double elimination special episode but I would like to say one thing to all campers before I close the show next time if you're voting him off write it down. Anyway tune in next time for another episode of Total Drama Chowder 2.

(Ending Credits)

Contestants: Chowder, Panini, Gorgonzola, Lil John Jr (Me), Mung, Truffles, Shnitzel, Endive, Ceviche and Marmalade

Hosts: Chris Maclean and Grandmaster Chef

Voted Off Contestants: Stilton, Gazpacho, Chestnut, Kimchi and Pate.

Voters: you the readers please read, review and cast your votes.

**Well guys that's what I got for chapter 4 I know that I promised double but I just couldn't think of anymore to write after I'd got this far, in any case I should probably shout to again to my 2 best fans Kurdave and Capthyatt and futreauthor17 for the inspiration to write this story and any other readers thank you as well I really appreciate it and now I think it's time for me to sign off this your boy Lil John Jr signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**YO YO YO guys it is Lil John Jr back again with my all new chapter of Total Drama Chowder 2 this chapter is my favourite chapter because it will be the best challenge I've ever written and I am only telling you readers this because you are all awesome for reading my stories, seriously I am glad people actually like my stories so here we go with my new and favourite chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Taking Down Your Enemies In The Process**

Chris: last time on Total Drama Chowder 2, we had a double challenge fill which led to a double elimination where we thought 2 rivals were going to take each other down, in the challenges we had a rock off challenge where the campers played 2 kick ass heavy metal songs but in the end of that challenge it was the Ultimate Thrice Creams with the win and for the 2nd challenge that's right double challenges, we had the campers eat all they could and then spun around uncontrollably until they either puked or stopped spinning knowing my scheme with the food, Lil John Jr told Chowder that he knew but unfortunately for him Gorgonzola was listening to him and of course those 2 were left in spin out, at elimination like with TDI we had tampering with the ballets, which I am really getting me ticked off it's annoying having to fix lawsuits and those devices, but I've been rambling on for a while without mentioning my hair which is totally awesome but I should really just open the show so here it is Total Drama Chowder 2

_So mom and dad I'm doing fine._

_You guys are on my mind._

_You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see._

_I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun._

_Well pack your bags cause I've already won._

_Everything to prove nothing in my way._

_I'll get there 1 day-ay cause I wanna be famous._

_Na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-na na-na-na-na-na-na._

_I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous._

_(whistle: na-na-na-na na-na-na-na na-na)_

(Inside the red caravan)

Endive: how did he avoid getting kicked off on that last challenge elimination?

Mung: yea I'm shocked he could've gotten away with cheating.

Shnitzel: *yea I hope he gets what's coming to him.

Endive: I am just shocked that Lil John managed not to destroy him.

Shnitzel: *he actually could've killed him if he wanted to.

(Inside the blue caravan)

Chowder: you ok Lil John?

Lil John Jr: I will only be fine when I take down Gorgonzola, even if I have to eliminate myself to do it.

Panini: you do know revenge is never the answer and num nums please don't encourage him to destroy Gorgonzola.

Chowder: 1st thing Panini I'm not your boyfriend and 2nd thing it's time that Gorgonzola got what's coming to him, he has always picked on people and never got picked on back except by you.

Panini: you're right.

(Inside the yellow caravan)

Ceviche: I'm so sad for Pate.

Truffles: I feel for ya kid but what can you do these shows always try to make you feel bad so don't buy into it.

Marmalade: I'm surprised that all of us have made it this far.

Truffles: yea that's something to be proud of Marmalade.

Ceviche: yea let's all make an alliance, we won't vote each other off deal?

Truffles/Marmalade: deal.

(Inside the green caravan)

Gorgonzola: HAHAHAHA Chris you are so stupid not to realise that I tampered with the voting devices HAHAHAHA!

(On the monitors)

Chris: campers meet us in the dining hall for a meeting, breakfast and today's challenge in 10 minutes, I am very shocked at a certain camper.

(Inside the red caravan)

Mung: hmm if I had to guess who he's shocked at I'd say Gorgonzola.

Endive/Shnitzel: same.

(Inside the blue caravan)

Lil John Jr: well is it a bet it's Gorgonzola he's ticked at?

Panini/Chowder: yea.

(Inside the yellow caravan)

Ceviche: no matter who it is us 3 stick together right?

Truffles/Marmalade: yea stick together.

(Inside the green caravan)

Gorgonzola: damn it he must have heard what I said about him.

(Inside the dining hall)

Chris: you all think that this show is crumby right?

All: duh.

Chris: yet you think that you can just tamper with machines we buy and not have consequences.

All: what?

Chris: yes 1 of you tampered with our voting machines and I happen to know who, it was...

All Except Gorgonzola: Gorgonzola duh.

Chris: really I thought it was Lil John.

Lil John Jr: yea it was totally me, Chris you can't be that stupid.

Chris: I don't like that you called me stupid but in any case it's up to you campers, if 6 people want Gorgonzola removed from the show vote now with your hands seeing as the buzzers won't be ready until tonight.

(Everyone except Gorgonzola puts their hand up)

Gorgonzola: oh this is not over, not by a long shot.

Chris: yes finally the guy who deserves it is going, goodbye freak kid.

Gorgonzola: shut up you stupid loser and all you campers are trash, and I hate you all goodbye.

Chris: now that he is gone Mater Chefs it's 3 to 6 we all know that your team is gonna lose but since I am feeling generous you can have Endive on your team, making it 4 to 5 so it's still a competition.

Endive: WHAT you can't be serious.

Chris: I am and I almost forgot about the challenge this challenge is all about taking down the other team in a war, also because the producers won't risk a death with real guns we will be using paintball guns and last thing when you've been shot you'll drop on the spot and wait for the game to be over got, I'll meet you at the 4th filming tent so you can get your equipment, go make your bases and kill each other. Not literally.

(Inside the 4th filming tent)

Chris: now it's time to go make your bases and get ready for war.

Lil John Jr: finally I'm so glad that Gorgonzola is gone but damn not having Endive for this challenge is kinda bad for us because she can get incredibly angry, that would help her here.

Mung: as much as I hate to admit it he's right, but we have Shnitzel so we should win this challenge.

Chowder/Shnitzel/Panini: let's win this.

Ultimate Thrice Creams: LET'S WIN YEA.

Ceviche: finally we should win again.

Truffles: yea let's do this we got Endive now.

Endive: yes you should be grateful.

Marmalade: alright let's win this.

Master Chefs: YEA THIS CHALLENGE IS OURS.

(10 minutes later)

Chris: alright you've made your bases, so let's BEGIN.

Ultimate Thrice Creams, Panini: alright let's set this up, Lil John and Mung you 2 out and hide in the trees for a sniper attack, Shnitzel you guard the base you're our toughest competitor, which leaves me and my boyfriend.

Chowder: I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND.

Panini: us 2 will try to sneak into the other teams base and take over it for an instant advantage, lastly this challenge will be the test of our teamwork.

All except Chowder: YEA TEAMWORK.

Chowder: yea I agree but seriously Panini I'm not your boyfriend.

Panini: Love you to num nums, let's go.

(Me and Mung hide, Shnitzel keeps the base secure and Chowder and Panini start heading towards the Master Chefs base)

Truffles: alright let's setup like this, Ceviche you will be our spy because you are quick on your feet, Marmalade, you can be our sniper because you have camouflage makeup and last but not least me and Endive will guard the base because we are good defenders, any objections?

All: none here.

Truffles: in that case let's go, we're gonna win this go team.

Master Chefs: GO TEAM!

(Ceviche heads towards the Ultimate Thrice Creams base, Marmalade puts on camouflage makeup and hides in the trees and Truffles and Endive defend the base)

Chowder: you think we're getting close to their base Panini?

Panini: I think so...wait I hear someone hide.

Ceviche: hmm it's too silent around here oh no I fell for it.

(Chowder and Panini open fire on Ceviche, making the score 5 to 3)

Chowder/Panini: (high five) yea 1 down 3 to go.

Marmalade: they think I can't see them GOT YA CHOWDER AND PANINI!

(Marmalade opens fire hitting Chowder but Panini fires back taking out Marmalade but getting hit in the process making the score 3 to 2)

Chris: it's down to 3 on 2, and I'm impressed so hurry up.

Truffles: alright I'm going out to take them down, Endive you stay here and guard ok?

Endive: right.

(Truffles sneaks out and spots me and Mung and opens fire on us, Mung gets hit and as revenge I take her out with me making the score 1 to 1)

Lil John Jr: nice shot.

Truffles: you too.

(Endive and Shnitzel hear the shots and run out onto the field and meet face to face)

Endive: well the man that I love comes to shoot me.

Shnitzel: *I was hoping for this turnout, let's finish this!

(Endive ducks the shot that Shnitzel fired and she fires back, Shnitzel too stunned that she dodged the shot doesn't notice the shot he fired making the winners the Master Chefs)

Chris: incredible the Master Chefs take down the Ultimate Thrice Creams.

Master Chefs: GO ENDIVE!

Ultimate Thrice Creams: NO!

Chris: now the Master Chefs prize is that you all get to take the week off the island and take a cruise ship around Marzipan City.

Master Chefs: YES BEST PRIZE EVER.

Ultimate Thrice Creams: NO THAT IS THE BEST PRIZE EVER.

Chris: Ultimate Thrice Creams I'll see you at elimination tonight.

(Later that night)

Chris: well I have to say it was a shocker that you guys lost the challenge you had a 1 person advantage but I did drop the a bombshell of giving Endive to the Master Chefs but still I'm still shocked, so now it's time to make the teams even 4 to 4, the Golden Chris goes to Chowder, Panini, Lil John Jr and Shnitzel meaning that Mung Daal you are out my old friend.

(At the dock)

Chowder: bye Mung it's gonna be sadder without my awesome master around.

Mung: don't worry Chowder don't forget that after the show you'll be my apprentice again.

Chowder: well bye Mung I wish you weren't leaving cause I'm stuck with Truffles now.

Panini: you've got me Chowder.

Chowder: (running off) I'm not your boyfriend.

Chris: well since we're tied 4 to 4 on each team I'm gonna destroy the teams, ever man/woman for themselves.

All: WAIT WHAT?

Chris: that's right so unless you've got an alliance with some people you're screwed HAHA! So campers get a good night sleep with your new enemies HAHAHA.

Lil John Jr: yo Chowder, Panini we been on the same team for a while so let's make an alliance so that us 3 work together to get to the final 3

Chowder/Panini: alright we're in.

Lil John Jr: alright let's make it to final 3 just us.

Us 3: YEA!

Chris: this is interesting 2 alliances and 2 campers left out, I wonder which 1 will stand and which will fall, but there are also some questions I want to know the answer to (whispers) like will Chowder hook up with Panini on reality TV.

Chowder: NEVER!

Chris: wow that kid has good hearing but moving on I hope to see you again on the next great and awesome chapter of the best reality show Total Drama Chowder 2.

(Ending Credits)

Contestants: Chowder, Panini, Gorgonzola, Lil John Jr (Me), Mung, Truffles, Shnitzel, Endive, Ceviche and Marmalade

Hosts: Chris Maclean and Grandmaster Chef

Voted Off Contestants: Stilton, Gazpacho, Chestnut, Kimchi, Pate and Mung

Voters: you the readers please read, review and cast your votes.

**Well readers that's it for this chapter of Total Drama Chowder 2 I decided that I should write 2 chapters as a redemption in writing (for being away) I bet you weren't expecting me to do 2 double eliminations for the show, but you probably did know that Gorgonzola was going in that chapter for tampering with voting devices and lastly I'm sorry for the Mung Daal fans for voting him off but I wanted to keep myself and my 3 favourite characters in the show (Mung's my 5****th**** favourite) but lastly I am need a new idea for my next chapter so just message or review me if you have an idea until next time this is Lil John Jr and I'm out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys how ya going this is Lil John Jr coming at ya with of course my 6****th**** chapter of Total Drama Chowder 2 and the reason that I didn't update like I usually do is because my laptop was getting upgraded but now no more distractions it's time for chapter 6**

**Chapter 6: Time Isn't The Only Thing That Flies**

Chris: last time on Total Drama Chowder 2, we had a shoot-em-up army style combat challenge where before the challenge I decided that I should just kick off the person who tampered with the voting machines, a.k.a Gorgonzola. Then moving onto the challenge we had the team leaders making orders for their teams which actually worked out well, until it was down to Endive and Shnitzel were Shnitzel fired at Endive and she dodged it stunning Shnitzel long enough to let Endive take him down, oh yea I gave Endive to the Master Chefs. Alright watchers (readers) it's time for Total Drama Chowder 2

_So mom and dad I'm doing fine._

_You guys are on my mind._

_You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see._

_I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun._

_Well pack your bags cause I've already won._

_Everything to prove nothing in my way._

_I'll get there 1 day-ay cause I wanna be famous._

_Na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-na na-na-na-na-na-na._

_I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous._

_(whistle: na-na-na-na na-na-na-na na-na)_

(Inside the red caravan)

Endive: (sobbing behind her breath) it's just not the same without Mung here to fight with.

_Shnitzel: *ok I am really getting sick of her babbling about how she misses Mung._

Shnitzel: *yes I heard you the 1st 10 times.

(Inside the blue caravan)

Lil John Jr: (snore)

Chowder: wow he must be tired from the challenge that we a week ago.

Panini: no he's probably just sleeping because he's bored.

Lil John Jr: (thud) ow I fell out of bed.

Chowder/Panini: HAHAHA!

Lil John Jr: you know Chowder for someone who doesn't like Panini, you seem to copy a lot of things she does.

Chowder: Uhh...

(Inside the yellow caravan)

Truffles: we've gotten this far as a team and we'll get to the finals as a team.

Ceviche/Marmalade: yea

All 3: to the alliance

(On the monitors)

Chris: attention campers you know the drill get breakfast and meet me on top of the hill afterwards.

(Inside the red caravan)

Endive: that's strange it's usually the shed he meets us in.

Shnitzel: *that's right

(Inside the blue caravan)

Lil John Jr: (yawn) alright I'm heading down now, I'll meet you guys down there.

Chowder: alright be there in 5 minutes.

Panini: I guess that I'm walking with my num nums to breakfast.

Chowder: please take your hands off me.

(Inside the yellow caravan)

All 3: let's go

(Inside the dining shed)

Lil John Jr: well (yawn) this challenge should be interesting if it's on the hill.

Shnitzel: *I know what you mean man we're almost always in the sheds.

Everyone Else: yea.

_Lil John Jr: I have to wonder who the damn spy is, I have a suspicion that Shnitzel is him/her._

_Shnitzel: I wonder if anyone knows that I'm the spy for Chris, see the deal is if I became his spy and didn't get caught, I would be guaranteed 1 million dollaps even if I don't win._

**Note: sorry for the spoiler but I did drop the hint it was Shnitzel, also I had to tell you why he was a spy.**

(Up on the hill)

Chris: welcome to the Total Drama Chowder 2 Go Kart Bonanza, where, all you campers will be racing down the hill and back up for a chance to win my surprise, prize. But another thing is the winner of the race, not the winning team but the winner will get to choose their prize, oh yea you have to build your go karts you've got an hour so get to it.

Chowder: hmm that goes here and that goes there.

Panini: this will do and this oh that's perfect.

Lil John Jr: (whistles) ah-ha that's the final part I need.

Endive: that was simple I'm ready.

Truffles: huh that doesn't fit, oh well let's try this 1.

Ceviche: there all finished I'm ready for the race.

Marmalade: ah my beauty ride is ready.

Shnitzel: *(whispers to himself) thank you Chris.

(At the starting gate)

Chris: alright racers on your marks, get set and GO! (bang)

(Everyone flies down the hill except Truffles, whose kart didn't start)

Truffles: damn it, I guess I'll leave it to my team then.

(About 1/8 down the hill Shnitzel knocks Chowder off the track)

Chowder: AHH!

Panini: NUM NUMS!

(She grabs him just before he crashes but in doing so pulls herself out of the race)

Chowder: thank you Panini, I owe you a big 1.

Panini: (blushing) a big what?

Chowder: later tonight I'll tell you.

(1/3 down the track I turn around to see it's just me and Shnitzel to take out the others)

Lil John Jr: alright Shnitzel I'm going to take out Endive, you take out Marmalade.

Shnitzel: *got it.

(we swerve in opposite directions to take out our opponents, I bump the side of Endive and run her off the road while Shnitzel bumps into both Ceviche and Marmalade)

Endive: ARGH I LOST!

Ceviche: darn it.

Marmalade: oh no we lost.

Lil John Jr: yea it's all ours Shnitzel.

Shnitzel: *woo let's go and win this.

(Going back up the hill about 7/8 up)

Lil John Jr: alright Shnitzel sorry but this race is mine.

Shnitzel: *sorry Lil John but I'm winning.

(Shnitzel kicks my wheel breaking it and stopping me from winning)

Chris: and the winner is Shnitzel for the Ultimate Thrice Creams.

Ultimate Thrice Creams: YEA SHNITZEL!

Master Chefs: AWW!

Chris: now for your prize, Shnitzel meet your prizes.

(All the voted off campers walk out)

Everyone: (gasp)

Mung: how are you'll?

Gorgonzola: what.

Kimchi: pfft.

Gazpacho: hey guys.

Pate: ah greetings to you all.

Stilton: what are you looking at.

Chestnut: what's happening guys.

Chris: now as your prize you get to choose 2, that's right 2 campers to come back to Total Drama Chowder 2 of course 1 will go to the opposing team who will be voting someone off anyway.

Shnitzel: *if that's the case then for our team I choose...

(drum roll in background)

Shnitzel: *Mung

Ultimate Thrice Creams: YEA MUNGS BACK!

Mung: yes time for me to get back in the game.

Chowder: YAY Mung's back.

Chris: alright then if we can move on can you pick person for the Master Chefs?

Shnitzel: *oh yea my choice for the other team is...

(drum roll interrupts)

Shnitzel: *stop doing that.

Chris: I'm just building suspense.

Shnitzel: *then knock it off.

Chris: fine then kill joy.

Shnitzel: *now my choice for the other team is Gorgonzola.

Master Chefs: WHAT HIM!

Shnitzel: *your gonna vote him off anyway so why does it matter?

Gorgonzola: I told you losers that I'd be back, I wasn't lying.

Chris: and actually it's time for part 2 of your prize the person that came second gets to vote off the person that gets eliminated tonight.

Lil John Jr: this is gonna be fun.

(later that night at the Golden Chris's)

Chris: hasn't this been an exciting day, you've even got your teammate Gorgonzola back, and this time I'm not handing out the Golden Chris's Lil John is, so take it away Lil John.

Lil John Jr: thank you Chris, alright and the Golden Chris's go to Truffles, Ceviche, Marmalade and...

(Drum rolls for 1 minute)

Lil John Jr: Chris don't you think that was a bit long?

Chris: no not really.

Lil John Jr: anyway the last Golden Chris goes to Gorgonzola.

Master Chefs and Chris: WHAT!

Lil John Jr: yea I know I hate him but he is the best rival I had here so Endive sorry but you're going tonight.

Endive: hmm well I understand it was fun here and Lil John just promise you won't let Gorgonzola win.

Lil John Jr: that's promised because he's going down with me.

Gorgonzola: (chuckles) well this should be fun.

Chris: well that's it for this week I bet you didn't see that coming Lil John saving Gorgonzola from elimination, and since I don't have anything else to say I'll just say goodbye and tune in next time for Total Drama Chowder 2.

(Ending Credits)

Contestants: Chowder, Panini, Gorgonzola, Mung, Shnitzel, Truffles, Ceviche, Marmalade and Lil John Jr.

Hosts: Chris Maclean and Grandmaster Chef.

Voted Off Contestants: Stilton, Gazpacho, Chestnut, Kimchi, Pate and Endive.

Voters: you the readers please rnr and vote.

**Well that's it for this chapter sorry that it's short but I was in a rush to finish it in time but anyway I think that I'll just say see ya next chapter and this is Lil John Jr signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers Lil John Jr here with my 7****th**** chapter of Total Drama Chowder 2.**

Chris: last time on Total Drama Chowder 2, we had a go kart race where I made the racers compete with each other, even the teammates against each other. When they were racing at the turn back up the hill just before the finish it was Lil John and Shnitzel at the edge but when Shnitzel knocked Lil John out of the race he took the prize, 1 old camper returned to both teams, Mung for the Ultimate Thrice Creams and Gorgonzola for the Master Chefs. At the Golden Chris's for coming 2nd we let Lil John decide who was voted off, surprisingly he saved Gorgonzola and kicked off Endive, oh I forgot to mention when Chowder was about to crash and wipe out painfully, Panini pulled herself out of the race to save him, he was so grateful he told her to meet him at night here is the flashback that was never shown.

**Note: I forgot to write it in, so I'm writing it as a flashback.**

(Flashback)

Panini: num nums, I'm here what did you wanna tell me?

(Chowder walks out)

Chowder: hey Panini (smiling) well I came out here because no one but us are here.

Panini: but why did you wanna see me?

Chowder: well since you saved I thought I could do 1 thing for you.

Panini: wait what are you gonna do?

Chowder: well I don't know, I guess I'll do this.

(He grabs her and kisses her)

Panini: I-I-I (she passes out)

_Chowder: she saved my life and it was the only thing I knew she wanted._

_Chris: no way that didn't just happen HAHAHA oh wait it did HAHAHA_

(End Flashback)

Chris: now time to open the show.

_So mom and dad I'm doing fine._

_You guys are on my mind._

_You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see._

_I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun._

_Well pack your bags cause I've already won._

_Everything to prove nothing in my way._

_I'll get there 1 day-ay cause I wanna be famous._

_Na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-na na-na-na-na-na-na._

_I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous._

_(whistle: na-na-na-na na-na-na-na na-na)_

(Inside the red caravan)

Mung: it is so good to be back here.

Shnitzel: *yea and Endive is gone which is better.

Mung: yea, aw it's no fun when I don't have a rival.

Shnitzel: *don't you start like she did.

(Inside the blue caravan)

Chowder: (thinking silently)

Panini: (still love struck from Chowder's kiss)

Lil John Jr: you 2 seem pretty quiet, what's wrong?

Chowder: I'm just thinking over my emotions.

Panini: (still love struck)

Lil John Jr: ok then, what's wrong with her, she doesn't have pupils just hearts in her eyes.

Panini: (still love struck) Chowder.

Chowder: well since she saved my life I decided to kiss her in return.

Lil John Jr: that's just gonna make her love you way more.

Chowder: that's why I'm going over my emotions.

Panini: Chowder... (still love struck)

(Inside the yellow caravan)

Truffles: look what happens when we stick together.

Ceviche: yea we're all still in our alliance.

Marmalade: It's perfect we stuck together and we still stay as a 3 team alliance.

All 3: YEA!

(Inside the green caravan)

Gorgonzola: good to be back by myself.

(On the monitors)

Chef: attention campers, meet me in the dining shed in 5 minutes for breakfast and briefing.

(Inside the red caravan)

Mung: well let's go Shnitzel.

Shnitzel: *yea.

(Inside the blue caravan)

Chowder: I'm heading down I'm STARVING! (he bolts out)

Lil John Jr: ok then, Panini you coming?

Panini: (still love struck) Chowder.

Lil John Jr: (sigh) come on it's Chef, he will fry us if we're late.

Panini: (still love struck) Chowder.

Lil John Jr: I guess I can drag you there.

(Inside the yellow caravan)

Ceviche: let's go.

Truffles/Marmalade: yea.

(Inside the green caravan)

Gorgonzola: ah challenge time, hope it's good and hard.

(Inside the dining shed)

Chef: alright you have 10 minutes to eat your food, so eat up this challenge will make you tired and weary.

All: whatever.

(5 minutes later, everyone has finished except Panini)

Panini: (still love struck) Chowder.

Lil John Jr: Chowder knock her out of it.

Chowder: got it, Panini I hate you.

Panini: what (nearly crying)

Chowder: I don't mean that, I'm sorry but you needed to snap out of your love struck case.

Panini: aw that's so sweet that you cared.

Lil John Jr: now that you've snapped out of it, you better finish your food or you're dealing with Grandmaster Chef.

_Lil John Jr: look everyone knew that it was gonna happen between those 2 and because they're on my team and I'm in an alliance with them it's partially my job to watch out for them._

_Mung: it's about time that Chowder owned up to his feelings towards Panini, we've all been waiting for the day._

(5 minutes later)

Chef: good everyone finished on time.

Panini: uh.

Chef: alright now time for your challenge briefing, this movie challenge will be a spy challenge.

All: awesome.

Chef: well it is awesome and like spy movies there is the bad guy, the briefing lady, the lab worker/workers and the super spy that's on the job. Meet me in the 5th shed in 10 minutes.

(In the 5th shed)

Chef: alright you came straight away, meaning you made up your minds on whose, who pretty quick.

All: uh.

Chef: alright now you only get 2 minutes to prepare who is who.

Ultimate Thrice Creams, Panini: alright here's how it goes me briefing lady, Mung, Chowder and Lil John are the lab workers and Shnitzel is the spy.

Master Chefs, Truffles: easily done me briefing lady, Marmalade and Gorgonzola lab workers and Ceviche spy.

Chef: ok then well you must have guessed that I'm the evil guy that you are hunting.

All: duh.

Chef: grr. Well you get tazer guns and I get a stun gun and 5 minutes to hide anywhere on campgrounds, now the challenge ends when I'm either tazered or if there is only 1 person left on 1 team, alright I'm going I'll get Chris to say go in 5 minutes.

(5 minutes later)

Chris: alright and GO!

(about 2 minutes in Chef is spotted on Truffles radio)

Truffles: Ceviche he is about 2.7 ft above you.

Ceviche: (looks up) got you (fires tazer but misses)

Chef: missed boy (shoots Ceviche with stun gun)

Ceviche: ahh ahh zzzz zzzz ahh ahh.

Chef: (picks up earpiece) guys if you are trying to take me down you better send 1 of the lab workers to get me now.

Truffles: alright then, Gorgonzola you go.

Gorgonzola: on it.

(1 minute more in)

Panini: Shnitzel he's behind you!

Shnitzel: ahh ahh zzzz zzzz ahh ahh

Chef: to easy.

Panini: alright Lil John you're up.

Lil John Jr: it's show time.

(Me and Gorgonzola meet)

Lil John Jr: well-well-well look who it is.

Gorgonzola: my rival Lil John, it seems we're both looking for Chef huh.

Lil John Jr: yea but he isn't easy to find.

Truffles/Panini: look out!

Lil John Jr/Gorgonzola: huh (tazed) ahh ahh zzzz zzzz ahh

Chef: you gotta do better than that.

Panini: Mung you're up.

Mung: you can count on me.

Truffles: Marmalade it's up to you.

Marmalade: I hope I can do it.

(Chef sits against a tree in wait)

Chef: this is fun.

Mung: hello Chef, bring it on.

Chef: alright let's go.

(They fire uncontrollably at each other until Mung is hit)

Mung: ahh ahh zzzz zzzz ahh ahh.

Chef: now 1 more.

Marmalade: it's over.

Chef: (tazed) ahh ahh zzzz zzzz ahh.

Marmalade: I did it, YAY!

Chris: incredible, 1 of the underdogs Marmalade just beat Grandmaster Chef, meaning the Master Chefs win.

Master Chefs: YAY!

Ultimate Thrice Creams: AWW!

Chris: alright your prize, hmm your prize, I know you all win a new TV for when you get kicked off or win.

Master Chefs: SWEET!

Chris: as for the Ultimate Thrice Creams you're kicking someone off tonight, who will it be?

(Later that night)

Chris: alright Ultimate Thrice Creams time for you to vote off 1 person or at least you would be if I hadn't chosen this time.

Ultimate Thrice Creams: HUH!

Chris: that's right I choose and I choose the spy.

Ultimate Thrice Creams: WHAT!

Chris: that's right so the Golden Chris's go to Chowder, Panini, Mung and the last Golden Chris goes to Lil John, Shnitzel he found you out and you told the confessional you idiot.

Shnitzel: *but-but aw.

Ultimate Thrice Creams: Shnitzel how could you?

Shnitzel: *I'm sorry guys I'll see you later.

Chris: well that pretty much wraps this week as we draw closer to the finals, who will be the winner also who will be eliminated next week find here on Total Drama Chowder 2.

(Ending Credits)

Contestants: Chowder, Panini, Gorgonzola, Mung, Truffles, Ceviche, Marmalade and Lil John Jr.

Hosts: Chris Maclean and Grandmaster Chef.

Voted Off Contestants: Stilton, Gazpacho, Chestnut, Kimchi, Pate, Endive and Shnitzel.

Voters: you the readers please rnr and vote.

**That's it for this chapter and before I sign off I'd just like to say I'll be starting a new story soon but until next chapter or my next story this is Lil John Jr and I'm out. P.S Thank you to the new readers who are reading my story it's great to know this story is popular.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys it's me Lil John Jr back with chapter 8 of "Total Drama Chowder 2" I'm sorry that I voted off Shnitzel and I've probably lost a few fans from but don't worry I will make up for it (hopefully) also I would like to mention my new story "Story of Our Lives" a story from 4 characters P.O.V and their journey to stardom from high school life. But that was just a summary of it, but I digress I really should just start this chapter. (Thank you everyone who is reading my story a lot of love to all of you from me Lil John Jr)**

Chris: last time on Total Drama Chowder 2, we had a super spy challenge hosted not by me but by Chef. But before the challenge we had the Ultimate Thrice Creams leader Panini in a love struck state, (whispers) it was hilarious. Anyway they had to try and zap Chef with a tazer while he fought back and surprisingly 1 of our underdogs, Marmalade took him down. And at the Golden Chris's I voted off the spy Shnitzel. Alright now it's time for Total Drama Chowder 2

_So mom and dad I'm doing fine._

_You guys are on my mind._

_You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see._

_I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun._

_Well pack your bags cause I've already won._

_Everything to prove nothing in my way._

_I'll get there 1 day-ay cause I wanna be famous._

_Na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-na na-na-na-na-na-na._

_I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous._

_(whistle: na-na-na-na na-na-na-na na-na)_

(Inside the red caravan)

Mung: it's kinda empty when I'm by myself, but then again it's also kinda roomy.

(Inside the blue caravan)

Lil John Jr: (still asleep) *mumble

Chowder: wow, I wonder how he can sleep for so long, it's incredible.

Panini: I know what you mean num nums, it is incredible.

Lil John Jr: I'm awake and (yawn) it's not that hard to sleep for a long time, just don't open your eyes.

Chowder: whatever you say.

(Inside the yellow caravan)

Truffles: good going Marmalade, we really think you did a good job.

Ceviche: yea nice job.

Marmalade: thanks guys it's good to finally win.

(Inside the green caravan)

Gorgonzola: ...I didn't expect her to win good I guess.

(On the monitors)

Chris: attention campers meet me in the main shed in 5 minutes for a special announcement and a special regular breakfast.

(Inside the red caravan)

Mung: the main shed, why?

(Inside the blue caravan)

Lil John Jr: hey Panini, do I have to drag you again HAHA.

Panini: yea maybe HAHA take that.

Chowder: uh shouldn't we be going now?

Lil John Jr/Panini: alright let's go.

(Inside the yellow caravan)

Truffles: alright let's go team.

Ceviche: alright let's.

Marmalade: yea.

(Inside the green caravan)

Gorgonzola: guess I should go.

(Inside the main shed)

Chris: campers I have gathered you here today to congratulate you on making it to the halfway pointand as a treat instead of a normal breakfast you get a buffet.

All: YEA!

Chris: yea eat up and get ready for a classic challenge from "Total Drama Island" the Awake Athon.

All: NO!

Chris: HAHAHA that is right, the Awake Athon, because I'm feeling mean and just like the Awake Athon you'll all have to run 20km.

Chowder: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chris: alright 3 2 1 GO!

(We all sprint off)

Chowder: this is horrible.

Lil John Jr: Chowder we've ran 50m.

Panini: Lil John, look at him he passed out while you were talking.

Lil John Jr: alright I can carry him, but if I do you owe me.

Panini: fine what do you want?

Lil John Jr: to promise not to vote me off no matter what.

Panini: fine now please help him.

Lil John Jr: come on Chowder.

(Up ahead)

Mung: uh this is murder on the legs and still I'm alone.

(Even further ahead)

Ceviche: at least we'll get there before the others.

Truffles/Marmalade: yea.

Gorgonzola: we should really focus on staying awake guys.

(2 hours later)

Lil John Jr: ahh my back is killing me.

Panini: I still really appreciate that you're helping out Chowder.

Lil John Jr: I'm only doing this because we're on the same team and are in an alliance.

(Up ahead)

Mung: I can't take it much longer.

(Up further)

Ceviche: I'm getting really tired.

Truffles: my wings are giving out.

Marmalade: I'm not used to this much exercise.

Gorgonzola: me either.

(Another 2 hours later)

Lil John Jr: that was the worst pain in my back ever.

Chowder: did I make it?

Panini: yea thanks to Lil John, thanks for helping my boyfriend(hugs me then Chowder)

Lil John Jr: yea no problem but I'm going to sleep for my back, so it's up to you guys for this challenge.

Chowder: alright Lil John.

Panini: alright you deserve the rest.

Ceviche: wow we made it.

Truffles: I can barely move.

Marmalade: (snore)

Gorgonzola: guess she's out.

Chris: well Lil John and Marmalade are out, meaning it's time for the rest of you to go to the Golden Chris stage to try and stay awake for as long as you can.

All except Lil John and Marmalade: AWW NO!

Chris: HAHAHA that's right now go.

(After 6 hours)

Chowder: (half asleep) I could barely stay awake when I was a sleep eater, I've got no chance here.

Panini: don't worry num nums (kisses him) that should keep you motivated.

Chowder: it kinda does but (falls asleep)

Panini: aww.

Mung: this is easy for me, because of all of Chowder's constant waking me I figured I should just not sleep.

Ceviche: I need sleep (snore)

Truffles: I don't me and Mung don't sleep much.

Marmalade: I'll stay up as long as I can.

Gorgonzola: same.

(Another day later)

Panini: I wanna sleep so bad, but I wanna win more.

Mung: I'm actually starting to get tired.

Truffles: me too.

Marmalade: (snore)

Gorgonzola: she's gone.

Chris: wow not many left.

(Another 12 hours later)

Panini: I can't sleep I just wanna win!

Mung: this is just cruel.

Chris: I know and by the way you should all take a shower you'll stink.

Gorgonzola: (snore)

(In the washrooms)

Panini: finally a shower.

Mung: yes perfect.

Truffles: amazing.

Panini: uh you 2 can go 1st I'll wait.

Mung/Truffles: thanks.

(10 minutes later)

Mung: that's way better.

Truffles: yea, it's all yours Panini.

Panini: thank you.

(30 minutes later)

Cameraman: uh Panini you alright.

(Panini asleep in the shower)

Chris: HAHAHA 1st Duncan falls asleep on the can, now Panini falls asleep in the shower, HAHAHA this is the best show ever.

**Note: Just thought that would funny because it was a girl this time. (For those who haven't seen Total Drama Island Duncan falls asleep on the toilet in the Awake Athon so that's where I got my idea.) P.S. Not really to me the best show ever just what I thought Chris would say.**

Chris: well now it's down to Mung and Truffles.

Mung: honey please let me win, you won last time.

Truffles: no I want to win.

Mung: you know if I win you'll get the money with me.

Truffles: I know but the idea of this game is to win not share.

(6 hours later)

Chris: wow you're both awake! Alright bedtime stories.

Truffles: that's it I'm out, Mung wins.

Chris: ok but why?

Truffles: I hate it when someone ruins stories for me.

Chris: they're designed to make kids fall asleep, but anyway Truffles drops meaning that Mung and the Ultimate Thrice Creams win.

Ultimate Thrice Creams: YEA!

Master Chefs: AWW!

Chris: alright as winners of this challenge you win new beds for now and when you leave the show.

Mung: oh thank you lord almighty.

Chris: oh and as for the losers, we've removed your beds for 3 nights.

Master Chefs: NO!

Chris: HAHA! I'm so evil also because you lost, another is going home.

(Later that night)

Chris: well team it's time once again for you to vote off 1 fellow camper. I know you've usually voted already but I was in a rush, vote now.

(Voting underway)

Chris: oh you aren't gonna like this. The Golden Chris's go to Truffles, Marmalade and

(Drum roll)

Chris: I never get sick of that, anyway the last Golden Chris goes to Gorgonzola meaning the alliance was broken by 1 of you.

Ceviche: why we were a team, and had an alliance.

Truffles: sorry Ceviche, but Gorgonzola has shown more commitment this time around and I thought he deserved another chance, so sorry Ceviche.

Ceviche: now I understand but still I feel a bit betrayed.

Chris: so ends this instalment of Total Drama Chowder 2 and the halfway point, so now it's time to end this by saying I hope you'll join us next time on Total Drama Chowder 2.

(Ending Credits)

Contestants: Chowder, Panini, Gorgonzola, Mung, Truffles, Marmalade and Lil John Jr.

Hosts: Chris Maclean and Grandmaster Chef.

Voted Off Contestants: Stilton, Gazpacho, Chestnut, Kimchi, Pate, Endive, Shnitzel and Ceviche.

Voters: you the readers please rnr and vote.

**That's it for this chapter, as I said before you should also stay tuned for my new story but until then I'd just like to say this is Lil John Jr singing out. P.S. I want to thank everyone again for reviewing my story or even reading it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys Lil John Jr here with (finally) Chapter 9 of Total Drama Chowder 2, I know I've been a terrible author but a horrible event happened and I took some time to get over it. Anyway I'm back and ready to write so here it is Total Drama Chowder 2 Chapter 9 **

**Chapter 9: The Judge Is Always Right**

Chris: last time on Total Drama Chowder 2, I had the contestants relive an old classic HAHA! in the Awake-Athon. I had them start with the 20km run HAHA! Where Chowder dropped after 50m and Lil John carried him because of his alliance and promise to Panini, after the run Lil John dropped out and saved Chowder from falling asleep, next we left them at the camp site where they all fell except Panini, Mung and Truffles, Panini went to take a breather but got knocked out by the flowing of the shower, it left them in the balance of Mung and Truffles, when I brought out the bed stories Truffles dropped out for her hate of people ruining stories for her. Now that's it for the summary now time for the intro.

_So mom and dad I'm doing fine._

_You guys are on my mind._

_You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see._

_I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun._

_Well pack your bags cause I've already won._

_Everything to prove nothing in my way._

_I'll get there 1 day-ay cause I wanna be famous._

_Na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-na na-na-na-na-na-na._

_I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous._

_(whistle: na-na-na-na na-na-na-na na-na)_

(Inside the red caravan)

Mung: I still can't believe I won, YAY ME!

(Inside the blue caravan)

Lil John Jr: (snore)

Chowder: (snore)

Panini: wow Chowder took Lil Johns advice

(Inside the green caravan)

Gorgonzola: yea acting nice works, these stupid people will vote off everyone else off but me if I keep it that way.

(Inside the yellow caravan)

Marmalade: I feel horrible

Truffles: yea we're bad people

Marmalade: if Chris has a win an old contestant challenge, we get Ceviche back, agreed

Truffles: agreed

(On the monitors)

Chris: attention campers your next challenge will begin in 30 minutes, so you better hurry and get breakfast now.

(Inside the blue caravan)

Lil John Jr: (groan) I'm getting up no...w... (snore)

Chowder: I really owe him one

Panini: yea you do num nums but we should wake him up

Lil John Jr: alright I'm up, please don't wake again though

Chowder/Panini: ok

(Inside the red caravan)

Mung: (yawn) alright guess I'd better go.

(Inside the yellow caravan)

Marmalade/Truffles: LETS DO IT!

(Inside the green caravan)

Gorgonzola: let acting begin

(In dining shed)

Lil John Jr: I'm used to this disgusting food

Chowder: I LOVE IT!

Panini: (to herself) I don't know he does it

Mung: my tastebuds are too old to be bothered

Truffles: mine too

Marmalade: I'm not eating it

Gorgonzola: best I've ever had

(30 minutes later in main shed)

Chris: welcome to the contest

All: contest?

Chris: that's right this is a 3 part contest, categories include cuteness, smartness and dumbness, oh and that's just part 1

All: what?

Chris: oh yea it starts in 5 minutes, so get ready HAHA!

(Ultimate Thrice Creams)

Lil John Jr: I got dumbness covered

Chowder: I do as well

Mung: alright we got a double shot at one of them, I think I can cover smartness

Panini: perfect cuteness is covered by me, hopefully

(Master Chefs)

Truffles: I got cuteness covered easily

Marmalade: yea I think you should try smartness, because of your knowledge of money

Truffles: your right

Gorgonzola/Marmalade: phew

Gorgonzola: I'll take dumbness

Marmalade: which leaves cuteness for me

(Dumbness contest)

Chris: alright time for the dumbness contest and wow Chowder, Lil John and Gorgonzola you really look dumb.

(Chowder is eating dirt, I am trying to eat a banana with peel on it and Gorgonzola is trying to alphabetize M'M's)

Chris: I gotta say Gorgonzola that's pretty dumb you win

Lil John Jr/Chowder: damn

Gorgonzola: YES!

**Note: Writers block**

(Smartness contest)

Chris: alright Mung and Truffles amaze me

Mung: did you know that cooking takes perfecting timing, great taste spand, an understanding of recipes and a great workers roster?

Chris: yea I did, Truffles go for it, you couldn't do any worse than Mung

Truffles: did you know that money is the greatest thing on earth?

Chris: I stand corrected I knew that too, but Mungs was longer so he wins

Truffles: GRR!

Mung: AWESOME!

(Finally Cuteness contest)

Chris: finally the cuteness contest, this should be easy

(Panini uses the puppy dog eyes on Chris and Marmalade uses her best makeup and blushes)

Chris: this is tougher than I thought, Chef get over here

Chef: what?

Chris: who's cuter between them?

Chef: you're a sick man Chris

Chris: get out of here, (flips coin "heads Panini" "tails Marmalade")

Chris: tails Marmalade wins, meaning that the Master Chefs win round 1

Master Chefs: yes

Ultimate Thrice Creams: alright round 2 ready GO!

Chris: alright time for the 2nd contest the exercise contest

Chowder: !

Chris: because it's funny HAHA! Contest starts in 5, get ready HAHA!

(Ultimate Thrice Creams)

Chowder: I'm out now

Lil John Jr: I don't know if I can hold out

Panini: I'm athletic I can hold out for a while

Mung: I'm old and fit, let's do it Panini

Mung/Panini: YEA!

Lil John Jr/Chowder: (whisper) let's leave it to them

(Master Chefs)

Marmalade: I love fitness, I'll cover this

Gorgonzola: I'm a street urchin, I need to be fit

Truffles: I fly, not run

(Exercise contest)

Chris: let's start this HAHA! Contest

(10 seconds in)

Chowder: (wheeze) I'm out

All: are you serious?

Chris: HAHA! Wait I lost my bet, I thought he'd last 5 seconds, Chef I owe you a$50

(5 minutes in)

Lil John Jr: I can't take it anymore, I'm out (heavy breathing)

Truffles: Me too (heavy breathing)

(20 minutes in)

Mung: darn (heavy breathing) I can't it much longer, I'm out

Marmalade: I am not cut-out for this (drops)

Chris: this is unbelievable, even I can't run for that long

(35 minutes in)

Panini: I (heavy breathing) am (heavy breathing) out (drops)

Gorgonzola: (unconscious)

Chris: seeing that Panini has just dropped, and Gorgonzola is unconscious, I say Panini wins

Ultimate Thrice Creams: TIED YEA!

Master Chefs: TIED, IT'S ON!

Chris: alright then, seeing as I didn't plan for you to tie, you all get a 20 minute break

All: YEA!

(By the beach)

Lil John Jr: ah time to relax for 20 minutes

(By hot-tub)

Chowder: I didn't know we had a hot-tub, but I like it

Panini: I didn't know that either, let's get in, don't forget to get out in 20 minutes

Chowder: ok

(at dining table)

Mung: alright honey let's relax and chat

Truffles: yea, we finally have some time alone

(by beach)

Marmalade: I love walking on the beach, huh? It's Lil John

Lil John Jr: (snore)

Marmalade: maybe I should wake him up it's been 15 minutes

Gorgonzola: or you can leave him and let him get kicked off

Marmalade: oh, Gorgonzola I didn't see you, but that's cheating

Gorgonzola: it's not cheating, he was already asleep

Marmalade: that's true, alright time to go win

(they walk away)

Lil John Jr: (wakes up) heh, I'm not that dumb

(at hot-tub)

Chowder: this is nice, AHH! IT'S BEEN 20 MINUTES

Panini: RUN!

(at dining table)

Mung: alright let's go honey

Truffles: it was good to catch up in eachothers personal lives, I now know more about you (whispers to self) I never knew any of it.

(at main shed)

Chris: alright I've thought of something, the uhh... scavenger hunt contest, give me 15 minutes to hide 9 objects then begin.

All: uhh... ok

(15 minutes later)

Chris: alright the scavenger list contains, a Chris Pencil, a Chris photo, a Chris movie, a Chris script.

Lil John Jr: is this all about you?

Chris: yes, it is my show, anyway a Chris microphone, a Chris amplifier, a Chris guitar, a Chris coupon and last but certainly least a Chef hair.

Chef: least and my hair? I'd like to see them try

All: (gulp)

Chris: READY... SET... GO!

(Ultimate Thrice Creams)

Panini: alright let's split up

All Team: ok

(Master Chefs)

Truffles: ready, split up

All Team: right

(Lil John Jr)

Lil John Jr: how could he hide them so easily

_Chris: I didn't hide them HAHA! The crew did_

Lil John Jr: Ah-Ha I found the Chris pencil and a photo, GRR! It's of Chef

_Chef: HAHA! I was in on this_

(Truffles)

Truffles: this is easy found the Chris script, Chris photo and the CHEF MICROPHONE! AHH!

_Chris/Chef: It's still funny HAHA!_

(Mung)

Mung: Rockin I found the Chris guitar and oh I'm not falling for that Chef Amplifier

_Chef: that's the Chris amplifier, I just stickered my face on it HAHA!_

_Chris: Nice one Chef HAHA!_

(Gorgonzola)

Gorgonzola: I hate this it's stu-pid hey a Chris movie and a Chris Amplifier

(Chowder)

Chowder: I found the Chris microphone YAY!

(Marmalade)

Marmalade: I can't find anything Chris all Chef items

_Chef: I find that sad, HAHA! But it's funny_

(Panini)

Panini: I found the Chris coupon, eww it's ugly.

_Chris: I'm gonna get her for that_

(Everyone)

All: GET CHEF!

Chef: AHH!

(Me and Chowder tackle him while Panini holds his arm down with Marmalade holding the other)

Lil John Jr/Chowder/Panini: GRAB HIS HAIR MUNG!

Marmalade: GRAB ONE GUYS

(Truffles grabs one, Mung grabs one and Gorgonzola grabs one)

Chef: OWW!

_Chris: I take it back, this wasn't least HAHA!_

(They all sprint back to Chris)

Chris: 3...2...1 STOP! Alright I'm going to count the prizes

All: PRIZES!

Chris: yea, what you found is your prize for this week HAHA!

All: GRR!

Chris: HAHA! Anyway Ultimate Thrice Creams you got 5 items

Ultimate Thrice Creams: YEA!

Chris: yea but you lost, because the Master Chefs got six, for nabbing 2 hairs from Chefs head

Ultimate Thrice Creams: NO!

Master Chefs: YEA!

Chef: Yea "NICE!" going

Chris: great going Master Chefs and Ultimate Thrice Creams you face eliminations, I'll see you in 1 hour.

Chowder: I guess it's goodbye Mung (sob)

Lil John Jr: well we do have an alliance

Panini: yea plus my promise to you Lil John and my relationship with Chowder

(at the Golden Chris's)

Chris: alright time for another Golden Chris ceremony, now it's to hand out the Chris's, the Golden Chris's go to Lil John

Lil John Jr: sweet

Chris: Chowder

Chowder: yea

Chris: and finally

(drum roll)

Chris: I know I said that never gets old, but I lied it is. Anyway the final Golden Chris goes to Mung Daal.

Lil John Jr/Chowder: we voted Mung including Panini

Chris: true but my vote counts as 4 people, I voted for her.

Panini: you can't do that!

Chris: I can, cause you said my coupon was ugly, it wasn't

Mung: I get a better reaction from woman than the coupon does.

_Lil John Jr: that was a good one by Mung_

_Chowder: HAHAHA! Go Mung_

_Chris: Il get them all_

_Lil John Jr: I'm gonna edit his revenge_

(At lamosuine)

Chowder: when I finally accept her as my girlfriend

Panini: you can say that to my face

Chowder: oh... I forgot

_Chris: how dumb can he be_

(Lamosuine drives off)

Chowder: NNNOOOOO!

Lil John Jr: It'll be alright dude, you'll see her again

Mung: my feelings aren't hurt, not that anyone cares

Chris: You're right they don't, anyway that about wraps up this instalment of Total Drama Chowder 2, HAHA! It was hilarious, I guess we'll see you next time for the next chapter.

(Ending Credits)

Contestants: Chowder, Gorgonzola, Mung, Truffles, Marmalade and Lil John Jr.

Hosts: Chris Maclean and Grandmaster Chef.

Voted Off Contestants: Stilton, Gazpacho, Chestnut, Kimchi, Pate, Endive, Shnitzel, Ceviche and Panini

**That's about it for this Chapter readers (if there are still any) but thank you for reading and I hope that you will continue reading, because I'm going to finish story for the fans, but for now this is Lil John Jr and I'm out**


End file.
